


A Child Is Born

by Sapphic-Mia (JMoonrise)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, sweet enough to leave a few cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoonrise/pseuds/Sapphic-Mia
Summary: They say when a child is born, everything changes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	A Child Is Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bs13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs13/gifts).



> Happy holidays/Merry Christmas
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

She slides her body onto the bed, careful of the distribution of her body weight as she leans closer. She peers at the squirming creature in her wife’s arms, silently marvelling at how her whole world has shifted in an instant.

For a moment there, she worried relentlessly that she wouldn’t be able to find any love for the child. It wasn’t that she was incapable, but she barely had any experience. While her parents had been decent in their roles, there were far too many ways she didn’t want to turn out like them. They had done their duty. Where she came from that was the primary role of children.

Her pinky brushes downy skin, unable to believe how soft the child is. Rosebud lips pucker slightly in slumber, moving in a sucking movement before settling. She giggles.

“That’ll happen for a while,” her wife says, her own eyes refusing to leave their child. It’s not something she originally thought she wanted. When she arrived on the planet, she was aware from the start that she would be on the outside looking in. She doubted she would find someone who she could see herself settling down with despite all of the risks. “But that’s what a pacifier is for,” she laughs as she pops it into their child’s mouth.

“You’re good at this,” she comments, awe colouring her tone.

“You know I don’t have experience with children either. There’s Ruby, but she was a lot older when I met her.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” she chastises. “I know you donate regularly to the children’s hospital even though you own it and you often cover the payment for families who would never otherwise be able to afford treatment.And you spend every Saturday morning with them either reading a story or sitting with them. So, I always knew you’d be a fantastic mother.”

Shiny green eyes stare back at her. “You’re going to make a wonderful mother too, Kara.”

She doesn’t want to doubt her, but the odds really aren’t in her favour for this one. She had Eliza, one of the best role models there is, but still fear chokes her heart, coiling through the chambers of her heart. “I don’t know Lena,” she hedges, shifting slightly on the bed. “What if I’m awful?”

“Then we’ll be awful together.”

Kara scowls. “That’s not what I meant.”

“We are a team. If one of us fails then we both do. You think I’m not scared shi—“ she glances down before amending her words. “Out of mind? I am. I have been every second from the moment we got a confirmed positive. I read all those books not just because they helped me prepare for what was coming. I needed their guidance.”

“Y-you did?” Kara sputters incoherently. She doesn’t mean to sound disbelieving of her wife. It’s difficult to fathom that someone who oozes confidence wherever she goes can be brought down by the thought of parenthood. “You always seemed to know what you were doing.”

Lena leans her head onto Kara’s shoulder. She’s tucked comfortably into Kara’s side. “We all get scared love. I doubt there’s anyone who’s thrust into parenthood who doesn’t have some kind of fears. I mean I don’t exactly have the greatest examples. Even with your parents failings and your complicated feelings for them, they did their best by you. And in any case, you’ve got Eliza.”

“And you,” she murmurs shyly. “There’s no one else I’d rather do this with than you Lena.”

“We can be scared together.”

“I like the idea of that.” Her eyes drift back to the slumbering child. “She’s beautiful.”

And she is.

Her cheeks are rounded, peach coloured skin softly flushed, and she’s got blonde wisps flying about. Lena’s done her best to smooth them out to no avail, eventually tucking her head into a little pink cap. Her eyes are a murky blue like most babies, but Kara secretly hopes they’ll be green.

Alex bounds into the room with Sam quickly following behind her, ear splitting grins on their faces as Alex carries a pink teddy bear and flowers and Sam has pink helium balloons announcing ‘it’s a girl’ to the world and a box of chocolates. Kara smiles fondly at the two of them, amazed at how far they’ve all come over the years. “Hello new mommies,” Alex crows delightedly. “This is all from the two of us. It was important that the world knows we’re aunts.”

“We’re happy you guys are here,” Lena says without taking her eyes off their daughter. “You didn’t have to bring all these gifts.”

“Oh we really did,” Sam assures, setting the balloons and chocolate down in a corner. “What kind of aunts would we be if we brought nothing?” Alex bobs her head in agreement as she moves closer.

Kara rolls her eyes. “You two are ridiculous.”

“And you two are moms,” Alex returns. “You’re a mom Kara.”

“Yeah I know.” She runs her knuckles over the curve of her daughter’s cheek. She is a tiny miracle. One she thought she would never have. She had resigned herself to a life of loneliness until she opened the door and found Lena on the other side. She realised equal didn’t mean strength or abilities. An equal was someone willing to put in the same amount of effort, who loved her as much as she loved them, who trusted in their relationship, and in the face of struggle stuck by her side. “I am.” She glances at her watch, frowning slightly at the time.” You didn’t have to come.”

“Uh yes the hel-ck I did. I’m an aunt and mom won’t be able to make it down for a few hours yet. So you’re stuck with me.”

“I could think of worse things.”

Lena converses with Sam on the other side of the bed. She’s content and glowing unlike Kara’s ever seen. Her skin has a healthy sheen to it and though she’s really never looked less put together, Kara doesn’t think she’s ever seen a more beautiful sight. Lena catches her eyes, quirking a brow. Kara shakes her head, mouthing ‘I love you’.

“So,” Sam starts, addressing the two new mothers. “What’s the name of this Christmas miracle?”

“Do you want to the honours Kara or should I?”

“Be my guest sweetheart.”

“Her name is Ava.”

“That’s such a pretty name for a pretty girl.”

“Congratulations you guys, she’s gorgeous and you’re going to have to fend off tons of admirers.”

“Alright sis, hand over the small bundle and no one gets hurt?” And though it physically pains Lena as it did Kara to release her hold, she does with a few reminders about minding their daughter’s head. 

“Wash your hands first,” Kara commands, pointing at the bathroom. “I don’t know where your hands have been.”

“I mean if you want to know the details of where they’ve been thi—“

“La la la la, I can’t hear you. La la la la, nope I don’t want to hear it.” She covers her ears, knowing it wouldn’t actually filter out the sound of her sister’s voice. But there’s just some things she doesn’t need to know about her sister and her sex life is one of them.

Alex smirks as she saunters off to the bathroom with Sam. They’re back within a minute, arms held out expectantly. Kara takes the baby from her wife, pecking her on the mouth as she gently hands over her daughter. All traces of humour vanish from her sister’s face and her shoulders relax. There’s the familiar awe in her expression. “Wow Kara and Lena, she’s just… she’s beautiful.” Alex holds Ava’s small hand and the moment is everything. “You’re definitely going to have to use some of that super strength in a few years when they come knocking at your door.”

And then it’s Sam’s turn. She’s seated on the lounger, grinning tiredly when Alex lowers Ava into her arms. Kara sees the exact moment she melts and falls in love with her daughter. The five of them spend a few hours together before Alex and Sam have to leave, promising to be back later.

It’s the three of them again. Their daughter cycles between sleep and staring up at the ceiling with cloudy eyes, a dreamlike look on her face. Kara wonders what’s going on inside of her head. When she starts fussing once more, Lena lowers the strap of her nightgown, adjusting the baby as she prepares to feed her. She winces when Ava latches on, her nipples tender. “Thank you for this.”

“I feel I should be the one thanking you.”

“Maybe it’s okay that we’re thankful to each other for this gift we’ve been given.”

“It’s definitely the best Christmas I’ve ever had, soreness and all.”

“You’re the best gifts I could ask for.” The kiss they share is soft and sweet, full of love and affection. “My angels.”

“How do you know you’re not my angel? You did come from the sky after all.”

Kara lightly bumps her wife’s shoulder. “You always gotta get the last word in.”

“Always. I love you.”

“I love you too and our little Ava.”

“She’s the best thing I’ve ever done.”

“The best we’ve ever done.”

And even after her daughter is sated, burped, spit up trailing down Kara’s back, she finds the words to be true. “Merry Christmas Lena.”

“Merry Christmas Kara,” she says through a yawn.

And it becomes her favourite Christmas until the next year. 


End file.
